warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frecklewish (SkC)/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Frecklepaw |mca=Frecklepaw |mc= Frecklewish |mentors=Ebonyclaw, Echosong |app=Fidgetflake |temporary app=Tree |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Leafpool, Fidgetflake |livebooks=''Darkest Night, ''River of Fire, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions |deadbooks=Unknown }} Frecklewish is a mottled, light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. She is a current medicine cat of SkyClan under Leafstar's leadership. Frecklepaw, a kittypet, initially trained to be a warrior with Ebonyclaw as her mentor. However, after discovering her passion and talent for medicine, Echosong decided to train her as her apprentice. Sharpclaw, Leafstar, and Ebonyclaw initially disagreed until Leafstar realized she couldn’t hold back the young cat's destiny. She earned her full name, Frecklewish, and later went missing when SkyClan was forced out of the gorge. A SkyClan patrol was later sent to find their missing Clanmates, and Frecklewish returned to SkyClan. She mentored Fidgetpaw and briefly Tree. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Frecklewish is one of the many SkyClan's cats that had gone missing during SkyClan's exile from the gorge. Noting that SkyClan is without a medicine cat, Hawkwing leads a patrol back to the gorge to look for their missing Clanmates. They find Mintfur, Nettlesplash, their kits, and Fidgetpaw, and learn Frecklewish is trapped in a tall Twoleg nest. They help her escape, and all return to the lake where SkyClan had settled with the other Clans. :When ShadowClan merges with SkyClan, she and Puddleshine argue over different herb techniques. Leafstar has Frecklewish attempt to train Tree, but he doesn't take well to it. StarClan sends a message to the medicine cats about approaching shadows and that SkyClan must be accepted by the other Clans. She trains Fidgetpaw and grants him his full name, Fidgetflake. She and Fidgetflake leave with SkyClan to return to the gorge until they are brought back with the rest of the Clans. The Broken Code :When StarClan is silent during a harsh leaf-bare, Frecklewish questions the legitimacy of Shadowpaw's vision of their ancestors wanting them to punish the codebreakers. Upon learning of Bramblestar's impostor, Frecklewish and several other cats plan to overthrow him and reveal the truth. Super Editions :In 'SkyClan's Destiny, Frecklepaw is a daylight-warrior and training to be a warrior with Ebonyclaw as her mentor. After a battle with rats, Frecklepaw instinctively treats Leafstar's wound and helps Echosong treat the other injuries. When Echosong expresses her interest in training Frecklepaw, as she has talent and is very passionate, Leafstar wonders if the kittypet would be able to connect with StarClan. Echosong argues with Ebonyclaw and Sharpclaw about Frecklepaw becoming her apprentice, and Leafstar eventually allows it. She later earns her full name, Frecklewish. :In ''Hawkwing's Journey, Frecklewish treats the injured after raccoons attack the camp, including Echosong. She quickly interrupts a Clan meeting with news that Echosong had another vision telling SkyClan to find the spark that remains. When SkyClan is forced out of the gorge by Darktail and his rogues, Frecklewish is one of the many cats missing. Echosong mentors Fidgetpaw in her place, and SkyClan leaves their home to find the other Clans. Detailed description :Frecklewish is a leggy, mottled, light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs and pale green eyes. Trivia Mistakes *She has been shown as completely spotted white cat, with no stripes. Character pixels Official art Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages